Enterprise Java Bean (“EJB”) containers are quite popular for many types of applications. Typically, EJBs are used to contain, secure and persist business logic.
The EJB 2.1 Specification includes an EJB timer Application Programming Interface (“API”). The EJB Timer API allows for the running of EJBs at predetermined times specified by the EJB Timer API. This allows the running of EJB code to be scheduled for times when the overall system utilization is low.